


Hostage | Hazbin Hotel

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Burlesque, Cabarets, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Gen, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Insecure Lucifer, Lucifer Redemption, M/M, Multi, Other, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ♫ 𝙞 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙗𝙚 𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚.𝙖𝙡𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙙𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙨𝙚 ? ♫✞you find yourself entangled in a dangerous and passionate mess when you catch the attention of the king of hell himself and his right-hand man one night in a cabaret club.(Alastor, Lucifer X Reader)[Human!AU]{40s-50s era}
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel) & You, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/You, Alastor/Lucifer Magne/Reader, Lucifer Magne & Reader, Lucifer Magne/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	1. welcome !

disclaimers:

this is a hazbin hotel fanfiction

i own nothing

this is a mafia!au and a human!au

this is a lucifer x reader x alastor

a love triangle not poly!

-

time era will be the forties to fifties

year is 1946

taking place in New York City

you will have a stage name which is "Amare" (uh•mod•eh). but for any scenes when you aren't referred to by your stage name you will be called

(Y/N).

-

trigger warning for abuse, death, assault, and so forth.

-

if you don't like it DONT READ duhh!

-

please enjoy!


	2. prologue

"Excuse me sir you can't smoke in here."

Lucifer looks up from the cigarette between his fingers and pinches his thin brows at the waitress.

"Are you serious?",he asks as he looks around at the less than extravagant diner. The woman nods while pouring more black coffee into his companions mug.

"Im 'fraid so. This may be a dump but it don't mean you can smoke in here.",with that she leaves and flips her blonde ponytail off her shoulder. Lucifer snorts and puts the cigarette back behind his ear. His soft blue eyes narrow slightly.

Alastor simply grins across from him as he takes a sip of the less than mediocre coffee. "No smoking? Humans really do enjoy taking the fun out of everything don't they.",Lucifer complains momentarily while sitting up and browsing over the newspaper. Alastor nods while setting down the cup and taking a glance around the diner once more. There was only a few other people to be seen.

"Humans do like to torture themselves from what I've heard and even seen.",Alastor states quite simply and he sighs heavily, looking down to the watch wrapped around his thin wrist. "We've been here three days and have caught no sight of her. Are we sure she's even here?"

Alastor wasn't happy to hear of Lucifers plan. Not because he gave a damn about who it included but because it meant he'd have to revisit the living world. And for a ridiculous reason at that. But it was a world in which he hasn't had the displeasure of seeing since his death in 1936. And boy did he hate the loathsome city that was New York.

Lucifer on the other hand adored this city. The simple sin this place radiated could fuel him for centuries. However he was unfortunately not here to indulge in sin. Instead he was here to find a certain woman that escaped Hell. A dangerous demon.

"Trust me she is here, and we will find her. Charlotte is handling things well in Hell on her own.",Lucifer states plainly while chewing on the inside of his cheek,"This demon is dangerous."

Alastor sighs heavily and rolls his eyes discreetly. "Well can we at least go somewhere else that isn't this dump? The sticky floors alone are making me murderous." Lucifer chuckles softly and nods. He looks to his right-hand man and his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"I have a place in mind I think we'll both enjoy in different ways."

✞

"Well if it isn't the famous Amare."

You turn at the familiar voice and a soft gasp leaves your lips. He steps into the room and shuts the door, his arms spread open just in time for you to run into them. You laugh gently and smile widely up at your long-time friend. "Oh shut up! You know you don't have to call me that."

He chuckles and pulls away from the hug to look down at you,"I didn't know you were comin' Tony.",you smile while knocking his shoulder and putting your hands on your hips. He grins down at you and runs a hand through his bleach blonde hair, his dark roots grown out.

"I wanted to surprise ya. Thanks for the vip ticket, toots.",he waves the ticket stub and you smile up at him.

You'd known Anthony for a while now. Having met during your audition for this cabaret club. That was five years ago. He came and went as he pleased which worried you so but he always came back. So by now you were use to his surprise drop bys. You were just happy to see he was okay and in one piece.

"Of course! Only for my best fella.",you turn away and walk back to your vanity. Many flowers adorn your dresser and fan letters. You'd been in the business five years and you've made quite the name for yourself. But you never left this club. A place you'd grown to feel as a second home. Anthony lets out a drawn out whistle as you walk away.

His eyes roam over the black lingerie like attire you wear. A fluffy black boa is wrapped around your neck and three knives strapped to your thigh.

You laugh gently and lean down in the vanity to apply more crimson lipstick onto your lips,"You like it?" Anthony walks towards you with a snort and pulls a cigarette from behind his ear.

"Are you kiddin' me? You're a total smoke show!",he exclaims while placing the cancer stick between his lips. You pick up the small silver crucifix necklace from the vanity dresser and you reach up to clasp it around. Then you hear a soft knock on your door. "Come in!"

When the door opens you hear soft jazz music from the main room down the hall. You turn and look up to the indifferent manager and he raises a thick brow,"You're on in five." You smile and nod to the salt and pepper haired man.

"Thanks, Husk.",he simply nods before leaving and shutting the door. Anthony raises a brow and feels his heart thump a bit. "Who's that?",he asks curiously while holding the cigarette between his lips and helping you with the necklace. You feel a grin fall on your lips.

"He's the new manager here. His name is Husk.",you turn around when he manages to clasp the necklace. You wiggle your brows suggestively,"He swings your way you know?" Anthony grins and looks to the door with a tinge of pink on his pale cheeks.

"Good to know."

You reach up and give his cheek a kiss, leaving a red print,"I'll see you out there."

As you make your way out of the room and down the hall you hear the soft piano begin to fill your ears. You always loved the sweet sound of jazz music. It seemed to be so versatile. Going from groovy to romantic. Husk pointed behind the curtains and you inhaled deeply, going right there.

Alastor glanced around as he brought the glass of alcohol to his lips. Truth be told he did enjoy this place. The atmosphere was one he liked, from the music to decor. But he was less than excited for Lucifers reason for wanting to come here. Apparently a famous woman would put on a show once every week. She would be found simply singing every other night.

Alastor enjoyed theatre as much as the next person but he felt he wouldn't enjoy this.

"And now for our special performance from the one and only Amane. Please give this lovely lady a warm welcome."

Alastor realized how wrong he was when the red velvet curtains parted and a spotlight fell on you. Smiling sweetly to the crowd. Lucifer found himself just as breathless.

_♫ all i could do was cry - beyonce (originally by etta james) ♫_

You began to dance along to the soft toned music and they are both pleasantly surprised when you begin to sing softly. You pulled one blade from the garter around your thigh.

"I heard church bells ringing...I heard a choir singing..."

You sang like an angel as you twirled the knife in your hand and walked down the stage steps. You made your way to a table and ran the blade along a reddened mans face. The crowd let out soft whoops as you sing close to his face. Lucifers eyes never left you. Alastor glanced around to notice the envious looks and glares.

"All I could do was cry...."

You stood back up and without looking tossed the blade back to the stage. Gasps came from the crowd when it landed on the bullseye. Alastors heart thumped in his chest when you continue to walk to tables. His breath caught in his throat when your eyes fell to his.

"She was standing there with my man..."

As you walked over Lucifers eyes fell to your chest, noticing the crucifix necklace. His interest heightened even more so.

You pull out the last two blades and twirled them in either hands. The song was nearing an end and you lifted Alastors chin to look at you with one blade.

"I was losing the man that I love...and all I could do was cry..."

Alastor felt his heart stopped when you bend backwards and tossed both blades. Both landing directly on the bullseye. As the music came to a slow you straighten your composure and walk back to the stage, swaying your hips.

Lucifer looks to Alastor and Alastor looks to Lucifer. Alastor speaks first as the crowd erupts into cheers.

"Does she remind you of certain demon?"

"But her necklace—"

"Doesn't necessarily mean anything."

Lucifer sighs and watches as the curtains fall.

"One way to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @grimyclownbb


End file.
